


Day Off

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [82]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Slash spend a relaxing day together.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Day Off

It's rare for both you and Slash to have a day off, so you take advantage of that and spend the day together, ordering takeout from your favorite restaurant and relaxing in the backyard. As the day progresses, you have deep conversations about things you normally wouldn't think of.

"Sometimes I wish the sun wouldn't go down," Slash says as the sun starts to set.

You turn to look at him. "Why?"

"Because I don't want some days to end. And when you have a bad day, you could still make it better if you had more time to make it a good one."

"I like sunsets," you shrug. "It means that something ends and another thing is about to begin. And they look beautiful."

Slash presses a kiss to the back of your hand. "So do you."

You grin and play with his hair. "Honey, this is getting cheesy."

"As if the whole day wasn't already cheesy…"

"Also true."


End file.
